


Don’t Leave Me

by newtamshipper



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Confused!Newt, Eventual Fluff, Helpful Thomas, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I hate Janson, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad!Newt, Slow Burn, Thomas helps Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtamshipper/pseuds/newtamshipper
Summary: The gladers has just gotten rescued, it was a miracle. They had a bed to sleep in and food to eat. Until one day Thomas catches Janson staring at Newt. He knows somethings up. Newts been having panic attacks at night and getting frightened easily. Thomas eventually finds out what’s happening and tries to help confused Newt to be okay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is one of my first fanfics and it’s turning out pretty good. This is set at WICKED when they get rescued in the beginning of the scorch trials movie. Please comment what you think about the first chapter. This is going to be a slow build but will eventually get there. Disclaimer: I don’t own tmr, I wish.

“Time to get to bed,” the guard monotonously stated peeking only his head through the door into their sleeping quarters. 

Thomas felt safe at last. This was an unusual feeling for all of the gladers, not having to worry about surviving the next day. The older teen boy with the glowing, light brown eyes was silently happy that it was time to go to sleep. He was worn out after everything they’ve been through, so to finally have a bed to sleep in was a miracle.

The young british boy agreed. “Everyone take the bed that they want to sleep in, I’m beat.” After everyone but Thomas and Newt took their places, there was one bunk bed left. 

“I call top bunk,” Thomas yelled at Newt. The dirty blonde haired boy with the British accent that everyone seemed to love just nodded. He was too tired to argue, plus he wasn’t sure if he would be able to climb the small latter with his useless limp anyways. 

“Alright Tommy, but I get to use the bathroom first in the morning.” That’s the one luxury that they weren’t used to, a bathroom. Newt was especially happy about this because of all of the sweat and dirt caked on them overtime in the glade. 

Everyone hopped in their beds and slept through the night peacefully. In the morning, Newt washed his face and took a shower. He’d never felt better, well from what he could remember anyways. After all of the gladers memory swipes, there wasn’t much to remember before their life in the maze. 

“You done yet?” Thomas asked waiting for Newt by the bathroom. 

Newt smiled at the boy. He took the towel off his head revealing his still wet hair. “Why somewhere to be Tommy?” 

Thomas smiled and stared. Newt’s blonde hair was now a dark shade of brown because of his recent shower. It flopped over his forehead leaving drops of water running down his nose. The tall boy was only in a towel covering his waist down. Thomas noticed that he’d gain some muscle in his abdomen area, realizing he was staring he starting talking again. “Put some clothes on, we have to head down to breakfast, c’mon.” Thomas threw Newt some khaki pants and a grey long sleeved shirt. After he got changed they headed down to breakfast. 

When they walked in the cafeteria, Minho noticed them right away. “Hey, what took you guys so shucking long?”

“Newt decided to take a shower so I waited for him, didn’t know he’d take this long,” Thomas joked smiling at the blonde. 

He just smiled back. “I’ve never felt better, there were no bloody showers back in the glade so I’m living it up. Now enough talking, I’m going to get some food.” His thick british accent could be heard by almost everyone in the cafeteria.

Newt and Thomas walked over to the table where the food was laid out. There was assortments of all kinds of breakfast foods, they were in paradise.

“How are you boys enjoying your stay?” A low, raspy voice sounded behind them. Thomas knew that voice, Janson. The brunette didn’t know the man to well being there only half of a day, but he knew he gave him the creeps. Newt had made his way over to the drink section. Janson noticed this.

Thomas got ready to answer him. “It’s great, way better than the glade of course.” Janson just smiled and nodded, and made his way over to his own table.

When Thomas got back to his table, he noticed Newt had already gotten back. They all gnawed on their food until there was nothing left except the plate. Noticing this one of the guards came over to their table and escorted them to the medical area. The rest of the day was filled with shots and vaccinations that would provide them with the vitamins and minerals that they lacked in the glade. 

After that it was time for bed again. Everyone got settled in their beds while Thomas climbed up to the top bunk and Newt hopped in the bottom. The brunette peaked his head down to where Newt’s bed was, body hanging upside down. “Eventful day, huh?”

“For me it was,” the blonde replied, “I hate shots.” Thomas just laughed. “What? I feel really drowsy now and I don’t like it.”

Thomas shook his head. “Whatever you say, I feel fine. Re-energized actually.”

“Well I don’t, so please go to bed already,” Newt joked. He enjoyed these kinds of conversations, simple everyday ones. The ones he was used to were about surviving and running to safety. Now they were all safe, leaving there worries back in the glade.

Everyone slept peacefully again that night, especially Newt. The Brit woke up later than all of the other gladers. After he got out of bed, he went to the bathroom and found a note. ‘Didn’t want to wake you up. Headed down to breakfast.  
-Thomas’

He decided to only wash his face so he could get to his friends quicker. That’s when he heard the low, raspy voice again.

“Avoiding me yesterday, are we Newt?” Newt could see Janson’s reflection in the mirror. 

“N-no, just decided to go get some water.” He cursed himself for stuttering, he was always calm and collected under pressuring situations. 

Janson faked confusion. “Didn’t look that way to me?” Newt was actually confused, what was Janson getting at? Why was he here? 

He decided to get Janson to get to the point. “Why are you here Janson?” 

The older man just smiled. “Do I have to have a reason to come visit your beautiful face?” Now Newt was very bewildered. What was he getting at? Consumed in his own thoughts, he didn’t realize Janson’s hands moving towards his shoulders. His hand massaged the chocolate brown eyed boys neck. 

Newt jerked away. “I have to go.” He didn’t understand what was going on, but he knew he felt uncomfortable. When the boy tried to leave Janson gripped him by his waist, arms surrounding his torso. Suddenly the room seemed smaller to Newt. It got harder to breathe. He looked back into the mirror seeing his reflection, but he didn’t recognize it. The boy in the mirror seemed frightened and not in control. Even if that was how he felt he wouldn’t ever show it, but the reflection standing in front of him showed his emotions like an open book. Janson’s hands travelled down, lingering over Newt’s length. Tingles were sent to his spine. He wanted to scream, but his mouth wouldn’t open. The name he so desperately need to scream for help to couldn’t form.

‘Thomas!’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took me four hours to write at 3am so please tell me what you think. :)))

Newt stood frozen, body slacking against Janson’s touch. The British boy felt an electric jolt run through his body as Janson’s hands skimmed over his measure.“St-stop, y-you’re making m-me feel weird.”

Janson made eye contact with the boy and smirked. “This makes you feel weird?,” Janson squeezed his hand over Newt. A quiet whimper left the blonde’s mouth. Shivers were sent up and down the boy’s body. He never remembered having this feeling before, but he knew he didn’t like it. “What a lovely noise, don’t tell me you don’t like this?” Janson murmured. He squeezed his hand pressed against Newt’ hard-on again as another whimper left the Brit’s mouth. 

“I-I d-don’t like i-it,” Newt spit out. It took all of his energy and power just to say those four words. Janson removed his hands, and relief washed over Newt’s complexion. He stumbled back onto the floor, not used to holding up his own body weight. When Newt finally realized he was on the ground, he also realized that Janson had followed him there. Janson had his wrists trapped above his head with one of his hands, legs straddling each side of Newt’s waist. The other hand was busy traveling down to Newt’s waistband. The cold fingers slipped down to the younger’s length and a yelp of surprise escaped his mouth. 

Janson gripped the blonde’s cock with force and started stroking. All kinds of whimpers and yelps were escaping his lips now.“Sounds like you like it?” Newt tried to speak up, to deny the accusation, to scream for him to stop, but nothing came out. His courage had left him and was replaced with fear. The bulge in his pants only encouraged Janson on. “It’s beautiful seeing your face like this,” he whispered lowly. Newt thought that this man was truly sick, he didn’t know how one person could make him feel so defenseless. 

Seconds later the young Brit was on the edge, his face scrunched and his back arched. Janson increased the pace of his hands, letting the blonde release a load. In return Newt grimaced at Janson’s face of victory, disgusted with himself for letting his body do exactly what the man wanted. He lay there on the floor while Janson zipped up his pants. What had just happened? Why was his body feeling like this? Newt started shaking on the ground, confused about the whole situation.

“C’mon it wasn’t that bad? Get yourself cleaned up before the others come back from breakfast, you wouldn’t want them seeing you like this.” Janson crouched down and laid a kiss on Newt’s forehead, causing him to flinch. As he watched Janson leave the bathroom, he took his words into consideration. If Thomas were to come back from breakfast soon, what would he think? How would Newt explain what happened? He didn’t even really understand the situation himself. With those thoughts, he decided to get in the shower.  
_______________________________________

Thomas was concerned, why was Newt not down to breakfast yet? He shook off the feeling knowing that the blonde was probably just still sleeping. 

Minho noticed his looks of worry. “Hey, he’s probably just sleeping or taking a shower again,” he assured Thomas. The rest of the gladers ate their food feeling happy and content. They were getting a goods night rest, food to eat, and water to drink. Thomas ate his breakfast in record time, he wanted to go back to the room to check on Newt, just to be safe. 

“I’m going back to the room to see what the hold up for Newt is,” he stated. 

Minho looked up from his empty plate. “I’m done eating so I might as well come with you,” the calm boy offered. Thomas just nodded. 

They headed down the hall and opened the door to the room where the gladers slept. As soon as they stepped inside, they heard the shower running. 

“Told you, that shanks just taking seven years in the shower,” Minho nonchalantly said rolling his eyes. “Hey Newt, you coming to breakfast or are you just planning on staying in the shower all day?” he yelled. No answer. 

Thomas looked at Minho curiously walking to up to the bathroom door. “Newt?” the brunette called. 

It took a minute before they heard something other than water running.“Oh, sorry. I woke up late today, so I’m not that hungry,” Newt answered back.

Thomas just shrugged. “Okay, do you want us to wait for you to go back to the cafeteria?” he asked.

“No, n-no, it’s fine. I’m almost done anyway so I’ll be down there in a few,” Newt answered. He still felt dirty and defiled, even though he’d been scrubbing away at his body for twenty minutes now. Thomas and Minho left at that, Newt hearing the door close as their presence left the room. 

When Newt walked into the cafeteria, Thomas ran up to him. “Janson said to just go to the lounge and relax today,” the brown eyed boy said cheerfully. Hearing that name made Newt shiver. All of the events that had happened in the bathroom came back to his mind. Thomas took off towards the lounge as the blonde slowly followed.

In the lounge area there were all sorts of books and games. Minho suggested that they all play a game called uno. They read the directions carefully and started playing. 

“Newt it’s your turn,” Thomas said playfully tapping his shoulder. He couldn’t help but notice that the boy seemed distant, contained by his thoughts. “Newt?” The chocolate brown eyed boy looked over.

“Uh, sorry, just a little frazzled,” he said laying down a red three card. Thomas smiled at him as they continued playing. 

Minho laughed. “What, didn’t get enough sleep?” he joked. Newt fiddled his thumbs and looked down at his lap. “Hey man, just kidding with you. What’s on your mind?” 

Newt looked up to see Minho giving him a concerned looked. He didn’t mean to worry his friends, but he was worried himself. “Fine, m’ fine, just got a bloody migraine,” he said regaining himself. Minho and Thomas shared unsure glances. 

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, they played games and talked about random things. Newt joined in on the conversations, making him forget about the confusing events in the bathroom for a while. The Brit also didn’t want his fellow gladers to worry, he knew he seemed distant.

Thomas looked over at Newt every once in a while during games and conversations, he seemed in a daze today. The blonde seemed to get better as the day went on which made Thomas stop his worrying. He figured Newt was just frazzled because he overslept in the morning. 

Thomas’s train of thought was interrupted by a guard’s voice. “Time for bed,” the voice sounded. The gladers followed the pale, dark haired guard to their sleeping quarters. Thomas climbed up the small latter to get to his bed as Newt hopped into the bed below it. 

The brunettes head peaked down, hanging over the rail of his own bed. “If you sleep in again, do you want me to wake you up this time?” he offered to the blonde below him.

Newt nodded. “Yeah, I don’t know why I slept in so late. Even in the glade I woke up early,” he said making up an excuse to cure Thomas’s worries. At that, Thomas smiled and curled up in his blankets in his bed. 

All the gladers were fast asleep when Newt started hearing the raspy voice in his dream.

‘What a lovely noise.’ 

‘Sounds like you like it.’ 

“No, n-no,” the boy whispered in his sleep.

‘I have to have a reason to see your beautiful face?’

“Stop!” Newt thrashed his head back and forth in his bed. Gripping his sheets so his knuckles turned white. “No more!” he yelled.

“Shh,” Thomas said putting a finger over his lips to indicate to be quiet. Newt woke up with a start as the other boy shook his shoulder. He shook his head to rid it of the nightmare that had just occurred. “Your good, your good, just a bad dream,” Thomas assured as Newt’s breathing sped up. “Try to slow your breaths to mine.” Thomas inhaled slowly and then exhaled to help Newt. The blonde started to breath normally soon after that. “You okay now?” Thomas asked.

Newt nodded. “Yeah, just a bad dream,” he assured.

Thomas looked at the other boy questioningly. “What happened in it?”

Newt thought back to the dream, and then to the events in the bathroom. He couldn’t tell Thomas, he didn’t know if he would look at him differently. Newt didn’t fully understand what happened anyway, he shouldn’t make Thomas worry about something he didn’t even understand. “I forget,” he answered simply. 

Thomas nodded. “Okay.” He could tell Newt was still frazzled about the dream, even if he didn’t remember what it was about. He got up from the floor where he was crouched at.

“Hey Tommy? Can you stay with me the rest of the night?” Newt asked hesitantly. He didn’t know what Thomas would say to this request, but he was too tired to care. The brunette nodded, carefully taking his place next to Newt. As the strong figure lay close beside Newt, he felt safer. 

Thomas felt comfortable and at ease next to the blonde. The dark eyed boy could tell that the nightmare had caused Newt to go tense. He slipped his arm over Newt’s small figure, and the Brit relaxed into the touch. He fell asleep cradled in the arms of Thomas with the feeling of safety surrounding him. The brunette smiled down at Newt and shut his eyes for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! leave a comment:) they inspire me to keep writing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven’t posted in about a week! schools been stressing me out. but here’s another chapter for you! warning: this chapter does involve non-con so if you are sensitive to that kind of stuff don’t read. comments and feedback are much appreciated.

When Thomas woke up, warmth surrounded his body. Forgetting where he was, he moved his legs around in the bed. The athletic boy realized his legs were intertwined with someone else’s. That’s when he spotted the blonde, fluffy hair tickling his chin. Newt. The small figure was curled up in a ball under the blankets, back pressing against Thomas’s chest. Thomas’s arm was wrapped around Newt’s torso; he didn’t remove it when he noticed. He simply laid there thinking about the past night’s events. Newt’s nightmare. His frightened dark brown eyes. Suddenly the boy below him stirred awake.

“What time is it?” Newt asked while wiping sleep out of his eye. He uncurled from his ball form and sat up. 

“I don’t know, my guess it’s pretty early. No other gladers are up yet,” Thomas answered missing the touch of Newt’s back against him. 

The boy stared at Thomas. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly. Sorry? Thomas looked at him questioningly. What was there to be sorry about? In his opinion, the British boy had done nothing wrong. When Newt understood that Thomas was confused, he continued talking. “For making you stay with me all night. I usually wouldn’t do something like that. I don’t know. I was just kinda scared.” Newt scratched the back of his neck and looked at his lap.

“Sometimes it nice to have someone with you. It’s okay to not depend on your own self so much,” Thomas stated truthfully. He hoped that made Newt feel less like an inconvenience. The kid was putting too much pressure on himself. “Plus that was one of the best sleeps I’ve had in my life,” Thomas added.

Newt chuckled. “Me too, Tommy. Thanks.” At that they both got up from the bed and headed down to breakfast. The noise of the loud, squeaky doors opening alerted the other gladers to get up. 

Breakfast went well, all of the gladers stuffed themselves until they couldn’t eat anymore. Thomas noticed Newt seemed less tense today, which made him happy. The gladers did the same thing as yesterday, noticing Janson wasn’t around to tell them what to do. They played board games and laughed all day. Newt was so caught up in laughing with Thomas that he forgot about all of the events in the bathroom. Maybe they weren’t that important after all. 

The rest of the day flew by, and before they knew it, it was time for bed. They hopped in their bunks and buried themselves in the covers. 

“Night Tommy,” Newt said peacefully in the bunk below him. 

Thomas smiled with his eyes closed. “Goodnight Newt,” he replied. They both fell asleep feeling content. They were safe and that’s all that mattered at the moment. Newt was still petrified of Janson, but his thoughts of the vile touches were replaced by the sound of Thomas’s laughter replaying in his brain. Everything was going to be fine.

The next morning occurred the same way as usual. Wake up, eat breakfast, wait to be told what to do for the day. Janson was walking around the cafeteria, examining each table. When he got to the gladers table, he stopped.

“Hope you guys enjoyed your days off. Today you guys will be running the tracks outside. Some of you will love the vigorous exercise like Thomas here. And others will hate it, and by the looks of your faces Frypan would be a could example for that,” Janson rambled. The gladers chuckled. “Now chop chop. Head outside and other guards will be waiting for you to give instructions. Hope you didn’t eat to much because there’s no throwing up on the track.” The boys got up from the tables and headed outside. As Newt got up from the shiny cafeteria table, a hand landed on his shoulder belonging to Janson. “Not you, wouldn’t want you wearing out your leg,” he whispered so only the blonde could hear. The touch of his hand on his shoulder made the events in the bathroom rush back to him.

Newt stood frozen. He didn’t want to be separated from his friends. But more importantly, he didn’t want to be left alone with Janson. Did the older man already forget what happened last time they encountered each other? “M’fine. My legs pretty much healed,” he mumbled. Newt was too nervous to realize that Janson knew about his leg without him even telling him about it. 

Janson fixated his eyes to the hallway up ahead. “That’s alright, wouldn’t want to take any chances. Follow me.” 

Newt followed the grey haired man with all of the other guards eyes on him. He was afraid if he didn’t follow orders, he would be tasered with one of the guards batons. Or even worse, Janson would touch him again.

As they made their way down the dark hallway, a dark haired guard followed them. Well, followed Newt. The younger boy knew the guard wasn’t there for Janson. 

“In here,” the raspy voice sounded. Newt was startled from his daze and walked into the room. The guard stayed outside, leaving him and Janson alone in the white office. Janson showed Newt to his desk. “I’m sure you're wondering why your here instead of with the others?” Janson questioned. “I think we both know it’s not just because of your weak leg.” Newt angled his head to the right showing confusion. They were standing side by side in the front of Janson’s perfectly organized desk. “Wow. What a shame. Your brain activity in the maze showed that you were smart, but you don’t seem to be catching on,” the arrogant voice muttered. 

When Newt tried to respond, Janson took out his taser and connected it with his bad leg. The boy cried out in pain as he fell face first to the floor. His face scrunched with the effort of trying not to cry. 

“Can’t move? Told you your leg wasn’t in the condition to be working. Well, now it’s not,” Janson remarked as he pulled out thick rope.

As soon as Newt saw Janson moving towards him to restrain his hands with the rope, he cried out. “Wha- what are you doing? Leave me alone! I’ll scream!” the blonde tried to threaten. It didn’t do much justice. After all he couldn’t even move. Damn his leg, he needed help and because of his weakness he couldn’t get it. 

Janson started tying. “Go ahead, scream. Your friends are out in the field, they can’t help you. You’ll be screaming later anyway. Maybe if you don’t overthink about what’s happening you can actually enjoy it,” he snickered as he finished tying the knots.

“I won’t! I-I-I don’t want this to happen you sick bastard!” Newt yelled, spit flying from his mouth. He put the pieces together about the situation, and every way he thought about it, it didn’t end well. The boy felt helpless, weak. He wanted to go back to the night when he was cradled in Thomas’s arms, feeling safe.

“Woah there, just a tip. No need to get aggressive, I’ll be gentle as long as you comply,” Janson said in a play nice voice. Newt was scared out of his mind. He was lying on the floor, stomach on the ground. The itchy rope around his wrists were placed behind his back. 

He had no choice but to beg. “Please, don’t do this. Please!,” he pleaded as he felt his shirt being torn off his body. Janson flipped him over so they were face to face. 

“Doesn’t it feel nice?” Janson asked batting his eyes. He swooped down to the blondes chest, tongue tracing his nipples. “C’mon you can’t deny it.” He bit down and Newt let out a yelp. “Your a teenager with raging hormones, I’m just giving you what you’re craving,” Janson said maliciously. His hands advanced to the youngers pants, fiddling with the button. His tongue was still tracing down Newt’s body, making his way down to his groin. After his pants were unbuttoned, Janson slid them down his small, fragile legs. Next came his boxers. The cool air hit his body instantly making him shiver. 

“Pl-please put-t them back-k o-on,” Newt whimpered. His body had never felt more uncomfortable, he was so exposed, so vulnerable. When he didn’t think it could get any worse, it did. Janson’s tongue had traveled down to the tip of his penis, then in one motion he engulfed the whole thing in his mouth. Newt squeezed his eyes shut until they hurt. Not being able to move his hands or fight back was killing him, he was supposed to be strong, he was supposed to be a leader. 

Janson started bobbing his head back and forth, putting all of the inches in his mouth. When he looked up, his eyes connected glances with the boy below him. Newt’s eyes were filled with fear. Why was this happening? And to of all people him? After a while the licking and stroking became unbearable and a white, sticky load of cum spilled into Janson’s mouth. Disgust filled his insides at the sight. Why couldn’t he control his damn body?

The older man leaned down on Newt and pinched his nipple. The younger boy gasped. As his mouth opened, Janson leaned down and shoved his tongue in the blonde’s mouth.

Stop! That’s disgusting!” Newt whined. Janson knew Newt could taste himself on his tongue. He smirked.

“I thought you’d enjoy that more? How about we try something else?” Janson replied.

“NO! No! I’ve had enough, can no one hear me?” he screamed helplessly. Janson flipped over the shaking fragile body so his back side was facing him. He dipped his finger in some of the excess cum on the ground and started circling Newt’s entrance. “You sick bastard, STOP!” 

That’s when a slick, wet finger slipped up Newt. A loud squeak left his mouth. Janson pounded the finger in and out of the young boy. 

“ST-STOP!” Newt screamed. It was no use. He realized Janson wasn’t going to stop as he slipped the second finger in. Newt didn’t know how he would ever be able to walk again. It felt like 1,000 knives were being stabbed inside of his body. 

“Now, would you like a dry fuck? Or are you going to suck me off?” Janson said skipping over Newt’s previous request. 

“Wh-what does that even m-mean?” the Brit asked, voice shaking with every word. He could sense Janson taking off his own pants. 

“Well, one will hurt like a mother fucker, the other will only hurt a lot,” he answered snickering. Janson thought the youngers innocence was intriguing.

“It-t already h-hurts!” Newt cried out with Janson’s fingers still in him.

“I wouldn’t want to put you in anymore pain, so trust me and open wide,” Janson said quietly.

The blonde looked down at the floor, lips quivering. “I don’t know what your going to do. I’m not trusting you!” he yelled angrily. Janson put a hand on the boys bad leg and pressed down. A cry escaped Newt’s mouth. 

Janson took this opportunity to slip his hard measure into the blonde’s shaking mouth. Newt’s eyes widened with fear and disgust.

“Just trying to do what’s best here,” Janson’s raspy voice said. He pushed his length in and out of Newt’s child like mouth, making him gag. The boy couldn’t take it. After a while, Janson started scissoring the fingers inside of Newt. This made him scream, allowing Janson to put more of his cock in his mouth. “I think you’re ready,” Janson smirked. He removed his cock from Newt’s mouth, and his fingers from his entrance. The boy hissed as the fingers were roughly removed. 

As Janson lined up himself to Newt’s hole, the fear inside of the youngers body was unbearable.

“Why me?” Newt whispered. His whole body was shaking. Janson started to push his tip in, making the blonde make strangled sounds. Then in one swift movement, Janson pushed his whole length into the tight boy. 

That’s when the tears started falling.

Sobs uncontrollably shook his whole body as Janson kept pushing in and out. His pained shrieks vibrated the whole room. 

“Why you? Well if you think about it, all of the other boys have something special. Something useful. Like Minho, he’s a great leader and can keep calm in times of crisis. And Thomas, he has a different way of thinking. He can solve problems when no one else can. You? Well you have a nice dick, your so innocent that you don’t even understand what’s going on… So that’s why you. I’m making you useful,” Janson finished while letting a load into the Brit. 

“I-I,” Newt tried to defend himself. He tried to speak up, but the pain overwhelmed his body. Was he really that helpless? Could he really be that useless that he couldn’t even help himself? 

The raspy voice shook him out of his trance. “Remember Newt, WICKED is good,” he whispered, “come clean him up,” Janson yelled. The same dark haired guard came into the room as Janson exited.

The older guy crouched at his side. “I’m sorry man,” the guard whispered. Newt was shivering on the floor, body convulsing in pain. His thoughts were flooded with Janson’s harsh words. And then that last sentence. WICKED is good. It was WICKED. It was always WICKED. They weren’t safe, never were. 

The guard cleaned up the blood on the floor first, Newt knew it was probably his. He felt numb. He wanted to be with someone. He wanted someone to make him feel better. He wanted Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there you go! thanks for reading. poor newt :( don’t worry tommy will come to his rescue soon~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters a little short but there’s a fluff at the end! keep commenting:)

Newt awoke in his bed back in the glader’s room the next day. His whole body felt like fire, igniting pain all around him. He lay on his stomach with his head facing the space of the open room on his pillow. 

No gladers were in the room, only the same dark haired guard that helped him after the… incident. As soon as he connected glances with the hard faced man, the blonde remembered all of the sickening events that had happened. All of the feelings he felt. All of the pain he endured. All of the hurtful words that lingered in his brain. WICKED is good. That was the last thing Janson had told him. It was WICKED. 

Why? Why would he tell the young Brit this horrifying piece of information? He closed his eyes tightly, trying to take deep breaths. Every breath he took awoke the pain in his body again and again. Useless. Helpless. Defiled. The thoughts rushing through his mind didn’t help the situation. He had to figure out something else to put his mind on. He had to think of something other than the man who stole away his innocence. 

Thomas. He had to tell Thomas that they weren’t safe. Had to let him know that it was WICKED. 

Newt opened his eyes and blinked a few times. “Um, where are the other gladers right now,” he asked the guard. He hadn’t talked since last night and he realized that his voice was raspy and hard to understand from the forced intrusion.

The dark haired guard looked towards his direction. “Breakfast, do you want some tea? Or maybe some aspirin?” he replied. The blonde frowned. Why was this guard being nice to him? Was it some sort of test? How could someone treat him like a human being after they knew what happened? He was disgusting. Before he knew it his eyes were watering. Not back to those thoughts, they’d only make things worse.

He had to stay strong, it was the only way he’d make it through the day without balling his eyes out. “No th-thanks, I’m gunna head down to breakfast.” He sat up and pain spiraled through his body. The blonde screamed and the guard left the room. Newt laid back down and accepted that he would tell Thomas later. He couldn’t now, the pain was too unbearable.

About two minutes later the guard came back in with some aspirin. “Take this, it’ll make you feel better.” Newt took the pain reliever with water and decided to go to sleep. 

When he woke up, the gladers were back in the room and the guard was gone. He tried to sit up again but when he did a small whimper left his mouth. The pain was still coursing through his body at an all time high. 

Thomas looked back at the sound. “Newt! Where’ve you been? I’ve been looking for you all day, what’s wrong?” he exclaimed. Thomas ran over to Newt’s bedside. 

Newt took a deep breath. “I honestly don’t know. But we need to talk, we’re not safe here Tommy. Never were. And it all just happened so quick and I don’t remember everything that happened and-“

Thomas raised an eyebrow and the other boy realized that he wasn’t listening to him at all. 

“Newt, what happened?” the brunette said slowly. He looked at the blonde and saw the bruises around his mouth. Heard his raspy, sick like voice. “Did someone do this to you?” 

Newt didn’t respond, he just sat there. “Can we just go to the lobby?” he said after a while. Thomas nodded and started heading away from the beds and towards the door. He didn’t understand what was going on, but the fear and the pain in Newt’s eyes couldn’t be mistaken. Something was wrong. The british boy got up from the bed slowly, careful not to make any noises of pain. Thomas couldn’t know what happened. He’d think he was disgusting, vile. Not back to the thoughts. He wanted to scream at his brain to stop. 

Thomas opened the door and looked back at Newt. “You coming?” he asked.

The broken boy nodded and tried to start walking. He couldn’t do it. The pain was too much. Just one foot in front of the other. Telling Thomas about the danger they were in was way more important than the pain erupting in his body.

Thomas noticed the struggle. “Are you okay?” Newt was having a hard time walking. “Is it your limp, is it bothering you?” he asked.

Newt kept advancing towards the door, making progress along the way. “Yeah, that’s all. I’m fine, I swear,” he answered. He hated lying to Thomas, but he didn’t want him to worry either.

After a couple of painful minutes, they both arrived in the lobby away from the gladers. Newt sat down as Thomas closed the door.

“Now, what’s going on? Where’ve you been? What happened to your mouth?” Thomas asked quickly.

The taller boy looked confused. “My mouth? What?” 

Thomas touched the bruised skin. “Yeah it's all purple and bruised,” he answered. 

Newt looked down at his lap. “Oh yeah, I-I tripped because my legs been bothering me, and I guess falling face first on the floor left a mark,” he replied.  
Another lie. Another awful lie to hide the truth. 

Thomas shifted closer to Newt on the bench they were sitting on. “Are you sure? You look kind of, well, scared.” 

Newt figured this was the best time to bring up what Janson had said. “Tommy, I am. You should be too. We aren’t safe. It’s WICKED. It’s been WICKED from the start. I heard Janson say it.” 

The brunette looked stunned. “What? Are you sure? Are you sure you heard him right?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m sure. We need to make up a plan to escape, but for now I don’t know what to do,” Newt honestly replied.

Thomas put his hand on Newt’s shoulder to let him know they would find a way out. The blonde jumped back and fell off the bench. A screech left his mouth. The pain in his body rushed back to him in an instance, and everything hurt again. Even his heart. The thoughts were coming again. Thomas probably thought he was crazy. Why would he flinch so much? It was just Thomas. He was going crazy. Janson did something to him. Now he was so fragile that he couldn’t even talk to one of his closest friends for more then three minutes. Stupid. He was so stupid. Why couldn’t he act normal.

“STOP! STOP IT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” Newt screamed on the ground. His whole body was shaking. 

Thomas made his way next to him on the floor. “Newt,” he said softly, “Calm down.” 

“NO! No, n-no. I-I,” he started shivering again. Before he knew it, he was sobbing uncontrollably. Tears rushing down his face. Thomas enclosed him in a hug while sitting on the ground. Newt’s face buried in his neck. The wetness of the tears drenched the back of the caring boy’s neck, but he didn’t mind. He wanted to help Newt with whatever was going on. The blonde was always there for him, so he would be there for Newt.

After a while, the small boy went quiet and Thomas realized he fell asleep. He picked up the fragile boy in his arms and rubbed his hair. Thomas walked back to the glader’s dorm carrying Newt, careful not to wake him up. He laid him down in his bed, and took up the space right next to him. 

“What happened?” he whispered rubbing Newt’s hand. He didn’t want any pain coming near the boy next to him. They were going to escape. All of them. They would finally be safe. Finally be away from WICKED’s harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and leave kudos if you’re enjoying the story(:


	5. Chapter 5

I’m so sorry, another chapter will not be posted this week. My phone cracked and it is very hard to type on. There will be another chapter posted next Saturday. Sorry:(((


	6. Chapter 6

When morning came, so did the pain. For Newt at least. His legs were tangled with Thomas’s, and his head was resting on the brown haired boy’s chest. Newt looked up to make eye-contact. 

“You okay?” Thomas asked, his features full of concern. “Minho and I will come up with a plan to get out of here, don’t worry.”

Newt disregarded the first question. “Okay.” He took a deep breath. “Okay, I trust you.” 

Thomas sat up and smiled. “Good, now let’s head down to breakfast and talk to Minho.” Newt nodded his head, agreeing. 

When they reached the cafeteria, they took a seat next to Minho. Thomas spoke up first. “Minho, we need to talk. We aren’t-”

“Good morning gentlemen,” Janson announced, interrupting Thomas. Newt looked down at his lap.

“Morning,” Minho answered. Janson walked around the table, advancing towards the shy blonde.

“Newt, can we have a chat?” the raspy voice asked. Thomas nudged Newt’s thigh, giving him a look of confusion. “Follow me.”

Newt looked up, avoiding the gaze of Janson. “Um, I can’t right now,” he replied. Newt could feel Janson’s hand wrapping around his wrist. 

“It’s not up for discussion, you’ll be following me.” Janson noticed Newt visibly starting to shake. 

“He can stay right here actually. Whatever you want to ask him, you can ask him right here,” Thomas interjected. He noticed Newt’s sudden fidgeting and knew something was off.

“Well then okay. But,” Janson slid his hands down to Newt’s inner thigh, “I didn’t think you’d want your friends hearing about the good time we had the-”

Newt got up from his seat, visibly wincing. “I’ll be right back,” he told Thomas and Minho. 

“Five minutes,” Janson added. Newt felt less nervous after that. What could happen in five minutes?

The bewildered boy followed Janson into his office.  
As the older man closed the door and locked it, Newt’s anxiety started kicking in again. It was getting hard to breathe. Again. Everything was in slow motion. His head felt heavy, and his body felt dizzy. 

Janson shook his shoulder. “Stop it.” 

Deep breaths. Deep breaths. 

“Stop it. Stop it or I’ll give you something else to focus on. There’s cameras in the lobby you know. Your mine. Not Thomas’s. So don’t be a baby and cry to him, you whore.” Janson spit out.

Newt couldn’t take it anymore. Janson was the devil, he was sure. At that thought, Janson flipped him around and bit his neck.

“Ouch!” Newt yelped. Janson kept biting, deeper and deeper. 

The rat man smirked. “Now your marked as mine. Get out of here. I don’t want to see your slutty face anymore.” 

Newt ran out of the room as fast as he could. He went back to the cafeteria and sat down at the glader’s table. Thomas noticed his neck right away. 

“Come with me real quick.” Thomas said as he took Newt’s shaking hand. They walked into the bathroom together. “Newt? What’s going on?”

As the British boy looked in the mirror, he knew Thomas could see the marks.

Thomas’s eyebrows furrowed. “Are those hickeys?”

Newt looked down. Thomas thought he was disgusting. He knew this would happen. He was exactly what’s Janson called him, a slut.

Thomas thought about the past day. The crying. The fear. The shaking. The pain. The not moving. “Oh my God. Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. Newt? Holy shit. Janson? Is he, is he the one doing this?” Thomas thought of the worst. He couldn’t of, Janson couldn’t of forced him to- no. No, not Newt. 

“Please stop,” Newt said, voice cracking.

“Newt. Has he been touching you?” Thomas asked, eyes wide.

At that, Newt broke down. He sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed. Thomas engulfed him in a hug, thinking it would protect him from the danger. How could someone do this? To Newt? He was so innocent. He was so pure. He was so going to kill Janson. 

“You think I’m disgusting,” Newt cried. He was curled up in a ball, sobbing on the floor now.

“No, no. Not at all.” Thomas was fuming. “Janson’s disgusting. Janson is so fucking disgusting. It’s not your fault. At all. And he’s going to pay.”

Newt was wrong. A lot could happen in five minutes.


End file.
